


近爱情怯

by Xianhuachenshaonian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xianhuachenshaonian/pseuds/Xianhuachenshaonian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	近爱情怯

01

开完会收到电话，杨九郎才想起来今天他和张云雷有床上的约会。算起来距离上一次和张云雷上床，已经过去了一个礼拜了。

当初说好要包养的时候，杨九郎规定了日子一个礼拜必须要上一次床。张云雷答应得爽快，完全没有忸怩的推阻，张云雷的床上功夫不错，对于这次包养，杨九郎是完全满意甚至是想要继续下去的。

但是张云雷说不用了，就到此为止了。

算下来今晚结束后，大概还有半个月的时间，杨九郎就要彻底和张云雷说再见了。

杨九郎包养了张云雷一年多，就算是除去一起睡觉操出来的情分，他们相处的也还算是融洽。在这个节骨眼上，杨九郎理所当然地决定，要去给张云雷买点什么分手的礼物。

感谢他一年来的陪床和不争不闹的不贪钱的表现。

男生一般喜欢什么，鞋子吗，还是手表。张云雷尚且年轻，应该用不上西装领带，还有袖扣这些东西。当然了，如果直接给张云雷钱会更好，但是杨九郎不认为那么做是正确的。

02

家里的光线昏暗，好像是特意营造的一种气氛。杨九郎把礼物放到玄关上，换了鞋子闻到了屋子里的阵阵幽香。张云雷点了香吗，杨九郎不自觉地嘴角上扬。

浴室里是放好的水，杨九郎看着洗手池上面为他摆好的洗发水、沐浴露和顺滑剂，松了松脖子间的领带。说实话，他很久没做了，他的身体也都在想念着来一场热烈的情事。

洗澡并没花多长时间，等杨九郎洗完出来，刚巧看着张云雷端着果盘往卧室的床边走。他的手里还拿着从冰箱里刚拿出来的饮料。

“你洗好啦。”张云雷把果盘放下来，快步走到杨九郎的面前给了他一个吻，忽闪的睫毛在光线下投去了一层剪影。杨九郎每次看向张云雷的时候，总有一种不知道哪里来的孤独的感觉围绕着他。

不知道是不是他的错觉，还是张云雷一直以来在他面前展现的都是笑脸。

吻从腿根慢慢向上，张云雷的服务项目里有一项是一定要做的，那就是为杨九郎舔。杨九郎说不上来有多喜欢这项服务，但他不会拒绝。

整个人都像是要被舔湿润了，张云雷的牙齿蹭过杨九郎的每一寸皮肤，都让杨九郎觉得欢愉。张云雷的好话都是在这个时候说出来的，他会说九郎哥哥，你这里真香，还有温度呢。

张云雷的夸赞从来都不带重样的，但是今天，也许是在浴室里弄润滑剂久了，杨九郎不想和他继续玩下去。夹着张云雷的腰，杨九郎就这么蹭着张云雷的东西，要他快进去，好能够立刻填满他空虚的身子。

“好久不做你这里又紧了不少，绞得我真爽，九郎哥哥。”张云雷抓着杨九郎的腿认真顶撞着，他完全是职业般的配合，行云流水下去，口中说着那些不会重样的甜言蜜语。除了杨九郎感到的真实的快乐，就再也没有一点感情的流露。

就像是花钱买来的有温度的工具。

情事终了，杨九郎把脸埋进张云雷的怀里，蹭着张云雷的锁骨把吻印在上面。

“为什么不想被我继续包养下去？”杨九郎问张云雷。

翻云覆雨之后的喘息，张云雷把手放在杨九郎的身上垂眸道：“就是不想了，你包养我也一年多了，我总觉得你也会腻我的。”

就连张云雷自己都腻了，和杨九郎见面，上床滚床单，偶尔一起去吃饭。两个人关系稳定到就像是同居又可以打炮的舍友，除了杨九郎每个月给张云雷汇过去的钱。

“就是觉得，上床也会让人觉得疲惫呢。”

张云雷说这句话的时候眼睛亮亮的，就像一个在说作业太多我可以不可以不做的孩子。

和杨九郎一起上床，会觉得疲惫吗？

03

有钱人包养没钱的年轻人，这是常有的事情。张云雷想不通那些有钱人是什么样的癖好，自己去谈恋爱约会不好吗，偏偏要把钱花在这个身上。女人玩够了就开始玩男人，男人玩够了就被男人玩。

张云雷第一眼看到杨九郎的时候就问过他，为什么要包养自己，不去谈一场恋爱。杨九郎不像是爱玩的人，对着张云雷笑的时候总挂着淡淡的温柔。

这样的人为什么学别人去包养他这个小牛郎。张云雷怎么都想不通，因此他在最开始被包养的时候，在床上可着劲地折腾着杨九郎。他看着杨九郎为自己找不出毛病的技术爽到浑身颤抖着喊他名字，他有着无限的快感。

人最喜欢看美好的东西坠落。在张云雷心里，杨九郎就是那带着温柔的一点点美好，是张云雷没有接触过不曾拥有过的。后来杨九郎在床上抱着张云雷的时候告诉张云雷，他只是没有时间谈恋爱。‘

生活里形形色色的苦，占去了人生的大半时间，让人不知道人生执着奔波到底是为了什么。杨九郎盯着张云雷的唇看，他凭借着自己的欲望亲上去，他告诉张云雷，他连去遇见心动的人都没有时间，但是他总要解决生理的需求。

找女人也许会对她们不公平，他想要个男生，硬硬梆梆的互相需要的那种感觉。没想到第一次张云雷就在床上占据了主导，杨九郎也没多想这个问题，理所当然地成为了下面的那个。

但是杨九郎从来都没觉得和张云雷上床会有疲倦。在床上的张云雷让杨九郎很是满足，有很多瞬间他甚至就想要靠在那个比他还小的男人身边，抱着他用腿蹭着他的腿。他太容易依恋别人了，又或者说因为那个男人和他有过无数次的亲密，所以他喜欢和依恋那个男人。

那一点从张云雷眼睛里看到的孤独是真的吗，小牛郎和别人上床的时候客户满意度达到五星，他也会觉得频繁的欢爱也会让人疲倦吗？

杨九郎不知道在他之前，张云雷睡过多少个男人，他是不是也在床上对那些男人说着甜言蜜语的荤话。漂亮的年轻男生说话都是带着迷惑性的，连杨九郎都被张云雷迷惑了，别人难道没有想要永远和张云雷在一起的瞬间吗？

张云雷算得上是完美的床伴了。

当然如果忽视掉现在杨九郎看着不远处和一个男人纠缠不清的张云雷的话。

包养张云雷这一年来的时间里，杨九郎就没见过张云雷有过什么自己的私事。张云雷好像故意把自己藏了起来，对着杨九郎只露出那精致美好的一面，剩下来的都是杨九郎不曾了解不曾知道的一面。

张云雷表演得很好，但是杨九郎很想知道，剥开那些外衣之下的张云雷到底是什么样子。

拉拉扯扯的男人也许是张云雷曾经的客户，他手里拿着卡，拼命塞进张云雷的口袋里。张云雷不想收，快步走上去可那男人穷追不舍。

“你不是最爱钱了吗，我给你，你为什么不要呢？”

杨九郎走上前去就听到了这句话。他的眉头都皱了起来，心里竟然有些心疼张云雷。拿钱羞辱人是最没有本事的威胁，杨九郎不齿。

清了清嗓子，杨九郎伸手拉住了张云雷，把他往自己这边拉了过来：“张云雷，不是说，要你在原地等我吗？”

张云雷没想到会被杨九郎看见。

04

因为太喜欢了，所以就要逃避。

张云雷仔细回想着这一年来他在杨九郎这里收到的好处，就像上班一样，每个月定期收到当初谈好的价钱。杨九郎并不会管张云雷每天都在做什么，想要的时候直接和张云雷发信息，其他时间就算是张云雷晚上不回来了杨九郎也不会抓着不放问他去了哪里。

之前包养的时候杨九郎只提了一个要求，那就是在包养期间，在成为床伴的期间，两个人必须只能把身体都给对方，不能够给别人。

杨九郎绝对信任张云雷，也许就是因为他没想要对张云雷有多占有和欢喜，所以不在乎吧。他们更像是谈恋爱，并没有什么提前说好的，就只是四目相对，心下就了然了。每到节假日还会送各种各样的礼物，步入社会很对做人的杨九郎做得很好，这些其实他都不用做的，可是杨九郎都做全了。

没有人不会对杨九郎上瘾，没有人不会对杨九郎满怀欢喜。张云雷在床上慢慢温柔了起来，他格外珍惜和杨九郎的每一次欢爱。从没有人对他这样好过，张云雷害怕，害怕到最后放不下的是他自己。

他深知自己的不完美，所以他特别害怕这样的不完美被杨九郎发现，他特别害怕杨九郎明白了他到底是什么样子的就不会再喜欢他了。

床上的更加卖力和完美的展示，张云雷对杨九郎多一分喜欢，他就表现得更明显。所以在包养的最终期限快要到了的时候，他先对杨九郎说他不要继续下去了。

在自己喜欢的人面前尽力表演太累了，总有一天会露馅的。被发现被失望总比不见面要好，有些念想就好了，张云雷知道他不可能和杨九郎在一起。和杨九郎这样完美的人谈恋爱本来就是一件奢侈的事情，是他怎么都不能够想象的事情。

他不贪恋，他只想要心里有淡淡想念杨九郎的机会。

但是他没想到，他这么些日子以来伪装好的一切，都被杨九郎亲眼撞见了。杨九郎亲手戳破了张云雷为他装扮的气球，每戳一下张云雷的心就会痛一下。

“对不起。”张云雷不知道自己为什么要说对不起，但是他看着杨九郎下意识地脱口而出。给他钱的杨九郎不应该去管他的这些破事，不能够掺一脚进来到他生活里的泥泞之中。但是杨九郎大大方方地来了，没有抛弃他还企图将他带出淤泥之中。

“那个人好像很喜欢你。”杨九郎给他倒了点酒，他们第一次开酒，在认真交谈的时候，“有时候我就在想，想你这样的人，会喜欢上谁，会被什么样的人喜欢。”

“我总觉得你就是个年轻的小男孩，你想要做好任何事情，可是我总想要把什么好的都给你。”杨九郎说完便看到了愣住的张云雷，他摇了摇头笑道，“你别有负担，我没有别的意思，我只是，只是想要把我心里的想法说出来。”

一开始从那么些人中选中张云雷，只是觉得张云雷的眼睛太好看了。这世界上好看的眼睛有那么多双，可是杨九郎觉得只有张云雷的眼睛是他见过的最亮的。在这种场所里还能有那样清澈的目光，杨九郎觉得惊奇。

后来慢慢看到他每次得偿所愿时候扬起嘴角的笑意和恶作剧得逞时候的洋洋得意。他喜欢那样的张云雷，比在床上为了讨他欢心说的那些柔情蜜意还要让杨九郎心动。这样的人，就算是杨九郎把自己所有的东西都送给他都是乐意的。

但是张云雷总是不敢太过亲近，他不和杨九郎交心，哪怕他们拥抱接吻上床了，一同吃过饭一起手牵着手去看过电影逛过街，张云雷极致的亲密之下又躲着杨九郎。

“现在说这些好像有些晚，我总是在做无用功。”杨九郎看向张云雷笑着说道，“你不像我那样展示着你的喜怒哀乐，就像如果今天我看不到你们，你永远也不会和我说啊九郎啊，今天我遇到了一个之前和我有过关系的，我并不想要牵扯上的人。”

“而我在得知你想终结我们这段关系的时候，只是去想着去给你买了礼物。我心里是想要和你继续维持着这段关系的，哪怕你不想，我也没有强迫你。”

“如果，今天这样是在我们结束了包养的关系，我见到你有麻烦了，还是会上前去帮你的。”杨九郎一口干掉酒杯里的酒，“你好还是坏，都是你的一部分，都是你的。今天我倒是托了那个人的福，了解了你不会展现在我面前的一切。”

这里面哪有什么福气，听到这里的张云雷笑了。他端起酒杯来，也跟着喝了一大口，他接过杨九郎从茶几里拿出来的包装好的礼物，歪着头看着杨九郎，“不会的，如果你真的了解了我，你就不会喜欢我了。”

人因为好奇觉得那几分新奇是喜欢，他们都觉得能够维持一辈子，但是没有人能够真正的坚持一辈子。

“你会厌倦我，会觉得为什么会有人用自己的身体赚钱，为什么每天总有乱七八糟的人会牵扯到你的生活里来。你想要安稳的生活，可是你明白这些都只是美好的幻想。”

“你不该进入到我的生活里来，这样就很好了。”

杨九郎给张云雷买的离别礼物是一件价值不菲的衣服。那件衣服张云雷穿着应该会很好看，是以前他们路过一家橱窗的时候，张云雷看上的。那个时候杨九郎问他要不要进去试试看，张云雷拒绝了。

你看，就是这样，杨九郎才这样让张云雷这样记挂在心上，念念不忘。

张云雷换上衣服重新走出来的时候杨九郎就等在客厅里看着他，张云雷甚至转了个圈要杨九郎看看自己穿着好不好看。手摸到门把手，张云雷才要迈出去脚步，就被杨九郎一把拉过来。

十分熟悉的拥抱，但比平时都带着温度。张云雷精心绘制好的面具被撕下来的那一刻，张云雷觉得自己就应该完蛋了，他想体体面面地从杨九郎的面前告别。

但是杨九郎拉住了他，抱住了他。

05

“我不怕遇到一个坏的你，你的一切我都接受。我喜欢你，我需要你，张云雷。”

被喜欢的人说喜欢，张云雷转过身来，看着无比认真的杨九郎。这是第一次有人对他说喜欢，也是第一次有人并不在意他的身份想要了解一个完整的他——那个不完美的，有好也有坏的全部的他。

“我累了，九郎。”张云雷捧着杨九郎的脸，“我想要停止我们之间的包养关系，那是因为伪装自己太累了。”

想在床上说着一些你情我愿的更多不入流却欢喜的话，想对杨九郎展现着自己一切的欢乐和坏脾气，他想要拥有杨九郎的一切，而不是只有在想要睡觉的时候需要他。

“就像现在，我很想要吻你的嘴，但是我的理智告诉我，你是我的客户，我不能够这样任性。”

“哪怕我那么热烈的喜欢你。”

杨九郎配合地低下头去，对着张云雷的唇张开嘴巴吻过去：“那就做你想做的。”

缠绵的吻在头抵着头的时候结束，张云雷蹭着杨九郎的脸。

张云雷说：“谈恋爱吧，我们。”

杨九郎说：“好。”

Fin


End file.
